Sweet Child
by akari-hayashi
Summary: Horohoro decides it's time to talk to Ren. [Hororen hints]


**Sweet Child**

**A/N:** Written for a fic challenge on LJ a long, long time ago. Realized that I haven't posted it up here so here it is.This is very last minute so hope it turned out fine. I always try to keep the guys in character, but this might be slightly OOC, I'm afraid...

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: I repeat, I don't own anyone.

**Summary**: Horohoro decides it's time to talk to Ren. (Hororen hints)

---

I know he is not a cruel person. Though he may seem so on the outside, I know Ren never was and never will be one. Which is why I find it strange when Pilika dashed into her room and slammed the door after talking to Ren.

Of course I know how my own sister feels. Ren may be a brat sometimes, but after you get to know him, he is rather endearing in a sort of way. And who can ignore that pair of beautiful golden eyes? It's no wonder Pilika is just a tad fond of the Chinese.

But that doesn't explain why Pilika ran into her room like that. It's probably time to talk to Ren.

Leaving my room and walking down the stairs of the Funbari Onsen, it did not take me long to find Ren. He is just sitting on the corridor outside the living room, facing the front yard.

I approach him casually, hands tucked in my pockets. He never turns around to acknowledge my presence, though I know he must have sensed something. I stand behind him quietly for a few seconds, looking at the same scene he is staring at. Falling leaves, naked trees, a picture of loneliness... Winter is going to be here soon.

"...Ren, we have to talk."

He never even moved a muscle. It's always this way with the two of us. Seems like I have to take things into my own hands. I bend down and grab his left wrist, pulling Ren up forcefully and dragging the smaller boy behind me.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?"

"We need to talk."

"I don't want to, so let me go!" Ren struggles against my hold, but I'm bigger than him and he doesn't have his katana so I'm victorious for the moment.

Now, my room or his room? Standing at the top of the stairs, I decide to go to Ren's room. I want him to talk and he will probably be more comfortable in his homeground. I push the door open and pull Ren in with me.

"Horohoro!"

"We need to talk and we will do exactly so, Ren." I stare into his golden eyes, blocking the entrance to the room. It's not often that I am so serious, so there is a slight tinge of surprise in those eyes at my commanding tone. And somehow, Ren decides to give in and storm into the centre of his room, sitting down on the tatami with folded arms.

Carefully locking the door, I sit down across Ren, wondering where to start. "Ren... It's about Pilika."

"It's none of your business."

"Pilika's my sister, I have a right to know."

"She told you?"

"No... But-"

"Then it's none of your business." Well, that's not exactly how I want the conversation to start. But it has always been this way between us; I should be glad that we are at least quarrelling and Ren is not ignoring me totally. Sighing, I decide to try again.

"I saw Pilika ran into her room just now, upset over something. And I know she went to find you earlier on. You can't blame me for seeing a connection right? I just want to know what exactly happened." Ren should be happy that I am not playing the role of an over-protective brother now. Otherwise, he will be across the room in an instant.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I want to hear from you first... And Pilika is obviously upset so it's better if I find you anyway."

"...I still don't see the need for you to know."

"I won't stop bothering you, y'know?" Gods, Ren better cooperate here. I am reaching my limit real soon.

Looking away to the side, Ren finally mumbled, "... I just told her that she was a nuisance and to stop bothering me again."

"What?"

"I just don't want her to hang around me again."

No wonder Pilika is upset. Even though she never exactly said anything to Ren, it must feel horrible to be downright rejected. It probably meant that she cannot even be around Ren as a friend anymore. Gosh, why must Ren be so straightforward about it? "Ren, you don't dislike Pilika right?"

"I don't."

"Then why did you..."

"It's better this way." Ren said softly and looked down at the floor, averting my eyes.

"But you could have said something else or gave a hint. The way you said it, it's just a bit too... harsh."

Ren's reaction is unexpected. He looks up at me and smirks with coldness in his eyes, "I know. I'm a cruel and cold-hearted bastard, you all always told me that. I don't see what's wrong with what I've said."

"Don't say that! I was only joking before!" How can Ren say that about himself? To think so negatively of himself when it is obviously not true. _I_ know it is not true...

"Hmph, but you're right about it though." The smirk stays there, almost as if Ren does not care a bit about such cruel remarks. The same smirk that Ren uses to deal with similar situations.

That's it. I get up and move forward, pushing Ren down forcefully onto the floor using my weight. I press his hands tightly onto the tatami and glare into equally angry eyes.

"Don't ever say that about yourself!" I shout furiously into his face, body shaking in ire. "I know you are not that kind of person..."

Not to be put down so easily, Ren struggles and tries to get away from me. But I am determined and it is not that easy to go against a determined man. I tighten my hold on his wrists, daring him to escape. I know he wants to summon Bason, but I have a feeling Bason will happily stay away from this.

Giving a loud heave of exasperation, Ren shouted back, "Huh, you think you know so much about me?"

"I know that-"

"You don't know me at all!"

"I know! I know that you are not a cruel person, otherwise this wouldn't be here!" Lifting my right hand from Ren's wrist, I place it on his chest, right across his scar. Ren immediately tenses up with the sudden contact.

Avoiding his eyes, I slowly trace my finger down the cloth covering the scar that stretches from Ren's chest to his belly, the scar that Ren incurred when he nearly died to save me. I will never forget it. If only I had been stronger, this sad memory would not exist. The horrible scar would not be marked onto Ren's body and our minds like a constant reminder of our weakness...

Ren shudders at my touch, not even thinking of moving even though my hand is no longer securing him. He looks to the side, mumbling, "Stop... Stop it."

Smiling, I remove my hand and move to the side, amused that there is a dash of pink on Ren's cheeks.

"If you are a cold-hearted person, you wouldn't save me. And Lyzerg too."

"..." Ren continues to avoid me, probably not knowing how to deal with this new turn in situation. I decide to surprise him further. "You know... Jun told me once about how sweet you were when you were still young."

"What!" Ren turns around, eyes wide open in shock when he discovers that his sister had betrayed him.

"Yup, she told me how cute you were then..."

_"Ren wasn't like this before."_

_"Huh?" Horohoro stared at the green-haired woman beside him, wondering what Jun was talking about._

_"He wasn't so cold and unapproachable when he was still a few years old. He was such a sweet little boy then."_

_Horohoro nearly choked. "Ren? Sweet?"_

_Jun laughed, but there was sadness in her voice. "Yah. He may not seem like it now, but he used to be so cute and lovable. Everybody loved him. Ren was always laughing and smiling so happily, who would have thought he will become like this?"_

_Well, that was some shocking news. Horohoro found it difficult to imagine Ren as a laughing, bouncing ball of joy. He was so used to the grumpy Ren. "What happened?"_

_"My father. Father wanted Ren to become a strong man and I can only say that his methods weren't exactly humane. Ren suffered so much."_

_"I know about that... But why the drastic change in character?"_

_"Fear."_

_"Fear?"_

_"Ren has been living his life in fear. On one hand, he is afraid that he will make Father angry and be a disgrace to the Tao family. However, he also fears of rejection and disappointment. He doesn't want to be kind and suffer because of it. That was what happened with him and Dad. But he also doesn't want anybody to be hurt because of him. All these probably drove him to hide behind a mask, protecting himself and others. The silly boy probably thought this is the only way out..."_

_"Oh..." Horohoro realized that he probably would look at Ren differently from now. Who would have thought... "But why are you telling me this?"_

_Jun smiled and turned to look at the Ainu. "I just feel that Ren needs people who understand him."_

"Oh god..." Ren covers his eyes with the back of his hand, probably cursing his sister for telling me something that private.

I smile and rest my head on my arm, looking at the soft purple hair. "She really cares about you."

"...I know." Ren removes his hand and looks up at the ceiling, a tiny smile on his face. Comfortable silence lingers in the room, the tenseness from earlier on dispersed. After a while, Ren suddenly says, "I didn't want to give Pilika any false hope so I thought it's better to tell her directly."

"See, I know you aren't a heartless bastard." I grin and stand up, stretching out my arms languidly. I extend my hand to Ren who takes it with a shy smile and stands up. With a shade of cherry across his face, Ren continues, "And anyway... I like... sombody else."

Tilting my head in curiosity, I decide to leave my question for later. We have an upset girl to tend to now. Pulling Ren along, I say, "C'mon, let's go find Pilika."

I know that deep down inside, Ren is full of warmth, just like what Jun said. And I know that one day, I will pull that sweet and gentle child out again.

---

**A/N**: I had a hard time with the introduction (and of course, the disgusting tenses) and I just had to put Pilika in there for the story to flow. Sure took a while for things to get going. And gosh, I made Ren seemed like Squall. -blames it on reading too much Seifer/Squall fics- Cold and heartless bastard. But Ren is so much better than Squall. I still like my fluff. Review please!

Dec 2005


End file.
